Conventionally, in a radio communication device such as a cellular telephone device, there exist a plurality of communication systems such as, for example, the CDMA2000—1x standard that enables a voice call, and the CDMA2000—1x_EVDO (Evolution Data Only or Evolution Data Optimized) standard that is exclusively used for data communication.
Moreover, a broadcast service called BCMCS (Broadcast Multicast Service) is provided in the EVDO standard. In BCMCS, content data is simultaneously distributed to radio communication devices within a communications area of CDMA2000—1x_EVDO. A radio communication device prospectively registers information of contents that are desired to be received. In addition, at the distribution start time of the registered content, a radio communication device receives broadcasting information that is periodically transmitted within a distribution area, and starts receiving the content data upon confirming the fact that the registered content is being distributed.
However, the data reception is interrupted when the power of the radio communication device is turned off, and in addition, reception is not started while the power is off during the distribution period. In BCMCS, when data reception failed within a predetermined period of time, it is required to establish communication with the server again to receive data; therefore, such a data request involves extra operations and charging. Accordingly, a method is conceivable, in which data is received and accumulated even while the power is off (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-329961